


Floornight - ITA

by Dedivax



Category: Floornight, Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Artificial Intelligence, Mad Science, Near Future, Ocean, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedivax/pseuds/Dedivax
Summary: Una traduzione italiana amatoriale di Floornight, romanzo fantascientifico scritto da Nostalgebraist e pubblicato gratuitamente sul suo tumblr, oltre che su questo sito.Opera originale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2372021/chapters/5238359Blog dell'autore: nostalgebraist.tumblr.comTwitter del traduttore: https://twitter.com/DeadivaxNel prossimo futuro la scienza ha scoperto e investigato la realtà dell'anima, una struttura top-secret sul fondo dell'oceano osserva le profondità in cerca di creature oltre la comprensione umana e i suoi eccentrici abitanti tentano di tenere in equilibrio le sfide familiari della vita, dell'amore e della soddisfazione con le surreali difficoltà di una nuova, incredibile realtà in continuo mutamento





	1. Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostalgebraist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgebraist/gifts).
  * A translation of [Floornight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372021) by [nostalgebraist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgebraist/pseuds/nostalgebraist). 



> Ha scritto l'autore:  
> "Questa è fiction originale. È da un po' che la postavo sul mio tumblr, ma volevo avesse un'altra casa. Sto usando AO3 perché mi piace il layout del sito e perché penso che questa storia possa piacere a un pubblico "di fan" (ad esempio alcuni amici di tumblr che ho conosciuto attraverso il fandom di Homestuck l'hanno apprezzata).
> 
> Ispirata, in maniera diretta e per influenza, da Neon Genesis Evangelion e la Trilogia dell'Area X (altre ispirazioni includono Pacific Rim e un centinaio di altre cose).
> 
> Il mio obbiettivo principale nello scrivere questa storia era semplicemente quello di farmi mettere delle parole sulla pagina. Col tempo ha sviluppato una trama e uno stile con cui sono felice, ma è comunque scritta e pubblicata senza troppe revisioni. Considerate la sua forma corrente una bozza, seppur una con cui sono abbastanza felice da mostrarlo ad altre persone.
> 
> La mia opinione personale è che la trama prenda il suo ritmo verso i capitoli 5-8."
> 
> Per quanto riguarda me, il traduttore, ho deciso di intraprendere questo progetto perché avevo voglia di mettere alla prova le mie capacità di scrittura e di traduzione e ho pensato di esercitarmi su questo romanzo che ho particolarmente apprezzato (inoltre l'autore risponde ai messaggi su tumblr, quindi mi era facile chiedergli il permesso di tradurre la sua opera).
> 
> Direi che questa introduzione è anche abbastanza lunga già adesso, quindi vi lascio qui e vi auguro buona lettura!

È buio nel sottomarino e Maria è pronta.

Gli schermi non mostrano niente, soltanto il buio della radiazione Maxwell visibile a 4 chilometri di profondità. Maria riesce a vedere le proprie mani di fronte a sé grazie alle tenui luci sgargianti sul pannello di controllo. L’atmosfera assomiglia a quella creata guidando un’automobile nel cuore della notte. Lo pensa ogni volta, nonostante ormai abbia perso il suo significato anni fa. Un ricordo di repertorio.

La voce automatica, impeccabilmente calma, appena sul lato maschile dell’androgino sintetizzato:

_ Tempesta anormale di Boltzmen rilevata entro i 500 metri, ampiezza 5,6kCept. Le statistiche della tempesta sono non-Gaussiane, p<0,05. La tipologia media dei Boltzmen e non-umana, p<0,01. Lo statuto etico medio dei Boltzmen sulle metrica S è Indefinibile, Classe 2. L’attacco dell’eteropneuma è imminente. È pronta ad ingaggiare? _

La domanda è una formalità. Non importa se Maria è pronta ad ingaggiare. Ma qualcosa accadrà quando dirà di sì. È successo mille volte in passato, eppure ancora freme.

“Sì”, dice alla voce.

Un lampo di luce. Non è più buio nel sottomarino. La luce pneumatica che pervade il fondale oceanico brilla sullo schermo, una fredda distensione blu di motivi vagamente circolari dentro motivi vagamente circolari, simili alle linee che traccerebbe un magnete in mezzo a limatura di ferro. Piccole regioni vibrano debolmente mentre gli innocui pneumatodi strisciano per la loro strada in cerca di fessure in cui rifugiarsi e assorbire calore pneumatico. In lontananza Maria riesce a vedere un luccichio come un miraggio nei motivi, il segno carattestico di radiazione da eteropneuma.

_ Eteropneuma a 300 metri e in avvicinamento. Le riserve di pneumase sono in posizione. Gli armamenti sono carichi e pronti all’innervazione. Acconsentisce, Maria N., a sottoporsi alla scomposizione autopsichica? _

Freme sempre, perfino adesso.

“Sì,” dice alla voce.

Inizia come sempre: una sensazione di curiosi movimenti interni come lo sfarfallio della speranza, dell’amore o forse di un’indigestione. Un rizzarsi innaturale di tutti i peli del braccio. Poi, un’intera orchestra di moti interni che si accordano. 

Senza voce, ripete la litania, ora solo parole rese vuote dalla ripetizione:

_ La menzogna è l’Io. _

_ “Io” è una menzogna. Io non “sono”. _

_ Nulla che questo sé possa raggiungere soddisferà mai questo sé in qualità di sé. _

_ Non attaccarti alle aspirazioni di questo sé, la cui stessa coerenza è stata dimostrata falsità. _

_ La causa è reale. Lo pneuma è finzione. _

_ Troverò soddisfazione sull’altro lato, dove non c’è alcun “Io”. _

_ Io non “sono”. “Io” è un’arma.  _

_ Anche la più inverosimile speranza può essere un’arma. _

_ Che il sè diventi arma. _

Uno specchio in frantumi; mille voci urlano in cacofonia mentre gli pneumasi, strisciando come laboriosi centipedi robotici lungo i contorni della sua anima, emettono a loro volta i propri campi di Boltzmen. Nuotare in una piscina a lungo dimenticata. La sagoma di un gomito, dissolversi in una mera sagoma immobile, dissolversi nella mera nozione di “sagoma”. Una Maria che ha fame. Una Maria che è stanca. Una Maria che spera -- per l’estate indicibile, sì.

..

Una Maria che disattenta batte il piede sul bordo di un materasso a terra, mentre legge una rivista.

Fuoco nemico. Molteplicità. Migliaia e milioni di --


	2. Miranda

L’ufficio di Miranda è un casino ed è in queste condizioni da tre mesi e non la smetterà di essere un casino per almeno, ad essere onesti, altri tre mesi e, di nuovo, ad essere  _ del tutto _ onesti, a Miranda va bene così perché il lavoro di Miranda, nonostante sia una delle posizioni di comando del EPRN più significative, include tanta burocrazia EPRN quanta autorità effettiva, almeno a giudicare per unità di tempo, e davvero come diavolo dovrebbe riuscire a rispettare l’ingiunzione di redarre un rapporto su ogni eteropneuma rilevato senza accumulare delle scartoffie, quando ne rilevano letteralmente una media di uno al giorno. No?

Miranda, su un profondo livello della sua personalità, è d’accordo con la burocrazia. La vita è abbastanza un vuoto vorticante e indefinito, il più delle volte, quindi Miranda può simpatizzare profondamente con l’impulso di organizzarla in un  _ qualunque _ modo, anche se non  _ ottiene davvero niente _ . Compilare rapporti le da’ un senso di “comprensione ufficiale”, per quanto infondato, che altrimenti mancherebbe dalla sua vita. Visto che gli eteropneumi sono, praticamente per definizione, esseri oltre la completa comprensione umana.

Ciò che davvero  _ frustra  _ Miranda non è tanto la necessità di compilare questi rapporti quanto, ad esempio, il capriccio con cui i codici fondamentali della burocrazia dell’EPRN sono stati scritti. Il quale, Miranda tende a pensare, è  _ del tutto incompatibile  _ con l’idea di finta-organizzazione-di-un-universo-caotico che usa in primo luogo per giustificare lo stare a compilare tutti questi rapporti.

Ad esempio: il mandato di  _ dare un nome a ogni eteropneuma _ . A chi cazzo è venuto in mente? Perché non dei numeri? Cosa c’è che non andrebbe bene con la pseudo-precisione permessa dai numeri, in questo di tutti i contesti? Miranda amerebbe poter sparar designazioni tipo “numero 4436”, come se la consistenza di quel numero, il suo particolare ruolo in una sequenza, avesse un significato freddo, chiaro e razionale, anche se trasparentemente non era così. Ma no: deve inventarsi un nome, a parole. 

Aveva cominciato con nomi umani perché sembrava, almeno all’inizio, una riserva praticamente inesauribile di possibilità velocemente accessibili. Jake. Serena. Madeline. Herbert. Fatima. Will. Liam. Li. Olga. A un certo punto questo metodo si è rivelato noioso e, sorprendentemente, faticoso. Era difficile ricordare quali nomi aveva già usato o meno in precedenza e comunque c’era un limite ai nomi che conosceva.

Per risolvere quel problema aveva iniziato a provare con le parole più stravaganti o addirittura idiote che le venivano in mente. Cupcake. Mandibola. Eliotropo. Peroni. Toast. Cerume. Anche questo incorse in tutta una sua serie di problemi pateticamente prevedibili in anticipo, ovvero che alcuni di questi eteropneumi si sono rivelati o scientificamente interessanti o distruttivi in maniere che nessuno voleva ricordare. Cerume fu uno di quest’ultimi. Il giorno in cui Miranda vedette e abbracciò un caro amico, rannicchiato in posizione fetale mentre tra un singhiozzo e l’altro borbottava una serie di parole che includeva “cerume” -- sapendo che lei, Miranda, era la sola responsabile per la comicità malata, completamente innecessaria ma sfortunatamente del tutto impossibile da ignorare che aveva assunto quella sincera dimostrazione di dolore -- capì che doveva trovare un altro sistema.

Questo era successo svariati sistemi fa. A questo punto il suo sistema era approssimativamente: nessuno. Semplicemente scrive la prima parola che le capita in testa e controlla rapidamente che non l’abbia già usata.

Il più recente, però, merita un po’ di considerazione in più. Questo è il più grande che si sia visto in settimane. Ampiezza del campo sopra a 5, il che è molto raro -- ogni cosa sopra a 3 è considerata pericolosa e 5 rientra nel campo in cui le cose iniziano a farsi interessanti da una prospettiva puramente scientifica, perché gli esseri umani non sanno neanche come generare un campo così intenso. Anzi, è stato dimostrato da Hermes Cept -- padrino della pneumatecnologia e adesso antico e insopportabile bisbetico fisso del corpo dirigente della EPRN -- che usando i canonici assiomi di coerenza psichica un campo del genere era impossibile. Bè, ciao ciao agli assiomi.

Maria --  _ ragazza mia  _ \-- aveva demolito quella cosa in meno di tre minuti.

Miranda sorride, prende il primo sorso dalla quarta tazza di caffè di quel fondogiorno, inclina lo schienale della sedia abbastanza da farla cigolare e, dopo aver spinto una grassa risma di fogli giù dalla tastiera e sopra le pagine aperte di  _ Progressi sull’etica dei Boltzmen Vol. 17 _ , batte il nome del più recente eteropneuma:

“Bel Tentativo.”


	3. Kyle

Kyle ha imparato moltissime cose nelle ultime ventiquattro ore. Ad esempio:

Che il suo guardiano James non è, in realtà, suo zio.

Che James non lavora, in realtà, “da casa come consulente informatico”.

Che James lavora da casa, ma per il governo.

Che James lavora per una parte del governo di cui Kyle non aveva mai sentito parlare.

Che questa organizzazione governativa opera dal fondale dell’Oceano Atlantico.

Che c’è un’enorme sfera abitata sul fondale dell’Oceano Atlantico e che James ci va una volta al mese.

Che era successo qualcosa e che per questo James doveva portare Kyle alla sfera con lui, ma che James assolutamente  _ non  _ poteva dire nulla a Kyle sulla natura di questo evento.

Che ci vogliono circa due ore molto noiose per raggiungere il fondale oceanico con un veicolo governativo da immersione profonda.

Che il capo di James è una donna alta e sardonica chiamata Miranda.

Che James e Miranda non potevano dire molto a Kyle riguardo quello che facevano.

Che, non essendoci luce sul fondale oceanico, i giorni sono simulati da cicli di luci artificiali, che non dovevano per forza durare ventiquattro ore, e le cui vere lunghezze sono determinate da macchine che controllano attentamente le onde cerebrali degli abitanti della struttura mentre dormono e calcolano così quali pattern di illuminazione avrebbero meglio giovato alla stabilità mentale e al morale.

Che queste luci artificiali non sono, tecnicamente, luci  _ elettriche _ .

Che James e Miranda sospiravano e sembravano scocciati ogni volta che dovevano correggerlo su quello.

Che queste luci sono alimentate da un qualcosa chiamato “pneuma”, il quale, gli hanno assicurato, gli verrà spiegato domani.

Che “domani” era, in questo caso, ovviamente, il prossimo fondogiorno designato dal computer, invece che l’effettiva giornata dettata dalla rotazione della Terra.

Che a chiedere come mai questa gente non si sia semplicemente abituata a dire “giorno” invece di “fondogiorno”, visto che almeno Miranda sembrava  _ vivere  _ qua sotto, non gli portava altro che sguardi strani e piccole smorfie paternalistiche.

Che domani avrebbe conosciuto qualcuno chiamato Maria, che dovrebbe essere il suo “legame pneumatico”, qualunque cosa sia, e che sembrava entrambi gli adulti sperassero potesse chiarire le sue domande più evidentemente irritanti.

Che James vive in uno spazio simile a un appartamento con due stanze, una delle quali era destinata a Kyle.

Che gli alloggi personali nella sfera sono dotati di “finestre”, non vere finestre, ma lucidi schermi che rispondevano alla stessa funzione.

Che chiedere a James quale fosse il senso di una superficie lucida nera che ti mostra il buio puro del fondale oceanico non è probabilmente qualcosa che potesse fare con tatto a quell’ora della fondo-serata.

Che James è molto, molto stanco e andrà a letto presto e che ci sono dei libri nella stanza di Kyle se ha voglia di leggerli.

Che Kyle, anche lui stanco seppur carico di adrenalina, preferirebbe fissare senza pensare una “finestra” nera aspettando di dormire invece che leggere anche uno dei libri, i quali consistevano perlopiù di Philip K. Dick, Robert Heinlen e manuali dai titoli incomprensibili come  _ Dinamica applicata delle emozioni estreme nel limite del campo vicino  _ e  _ Pneumabiologia degli ineffabili inferiori _ .

Che il suo letto ha una voce.

Che la voce assomiglia a quella di un uomo annoiato che tenta di mantenere una vena di professionalità.

Che il letto vuole informarlo che le “regolamentazioni EPRN” gli richiedevano di collegare una serie di elettrodi alla sua testa prima di addormentarsi.

Che inoltre le regolamentazioni EPRN gli richiedevano di informarlo che suddetti elettrodi erano perlopiù una formalità, in quanto le informazioni ricavate da essi sarebbero state un semplice supplemento minore alle cose che il letto avrebbe imparato attraverso i suoi “rilevatori di risonanza psichica a alta sensibilità”.

Che ricevuta questa spiegazione una volta non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di sentirla le sere successive.

Che gli elettrodi si sarebbero collegati automaticamente non appena avesse dato il suo consenso.

Che ha davvero tanto, tanto sonno e che dopo aver detto di sì la sensazione di braccia robotiche che gli scompigliano i capelli, gli applicano una pasta umida e appiccicosa alla nuca e mettono in posizione delle fredde placchette di metallo non è poi così fastidioso, tra tutte le sensazioni.

 

NEL SOGNO

 

Kyle siede a gambe incrociate sul fondo dell’oceano. È circondato dall’acqua, ma non sente freddo.

Non riesce a vedere nulla, ma sa dove si trova.

Poi nota una cosa: una piccola creature strisciante che illumina tenuamente lo spazio attorno a essa. Ha otto o dieci zampette e del pelo. Assomiglia un po’ a una tarantola. Si ferma e lo guarda. Ha una faccia, una faccia incongrua con dei grossi occhi innocenti. È  _ carino _ . Assomiglia a una qualche mascot pubblicitaria in computer grafica.

“salve, [potenziale amico] [tu-che-identifichi]! [questo-qui-che-non-identifica] è felice che siamo riusciti a stabilire questa interfaccia!” dice la piccola creatura.

Kyle non sa come faccia a parlare. Le parole compaiono nella sua mente, non proprio come  _ parole  _ ma a metà strada tra le parole e i concetti.

“Ciao”, dice Kyle alla creatura. Quando apre la bocca l’acqua non entra e gli sembra giusto così. “Chi sei?”

“[questo-qui-che-non-identifica] è uno dei [Brulicanti] che vivono qui sul fondale e nelle fosse, tra i bagni di [calore pneumatico?]. [noi] non siamo umani e [tu-che individui] sei umano e per questo c’è un’insormontabile [barriera comunicativa] data la natura di questa interfaccia. [noi] ci scusiamo ma [speriamo] il contatto sarà nondimeno [prezioso/fruttuoso?].”

“Devo ammettere, non capisco la maggior parte di quello che dici,” dice Kyle. Si sente… in imbarazzo? ...alla possibilità di deludere la creaturina dei cartoni animati di fronte a lui.

“[noi] capiamo,” risponde. “[tu-che-individui] potresti giungere a capire un giorno, se usiamo questa interfaccia abbastanza a lungo. vogliamo solamente essere [amici] con [tu-che-individui]. e dopotutto un giorno [tu-che-individui] diventerai inevitabilmente parte di [noi-che-siamo-amici], come [dettato?] dallo [Svolgimento].”

“...capisco,” dice Kyle, anche se non capisce affatto.

“ci sono delle [irregolarità] nello pneuma di [tu-che-individui] che [noi] troviamo interessanti e potenzialmente conduttive alla [Fioritura]. continueremo a investigarle quando possibile. desideravamo mettere [tu-che-individui] al corrente di ciò.”

C’è qualcosa di molto, molto strano nelle parole che la creatura gli sta mettendo in testa, anche se ogni volta che ne afferra mentalmente una finisce col sembrare una parola ordinaria.

“C’è qualcosa di molto strano nelle tue parole,” disse Kyle. (Perché lo aveva fatto?)

“le emanazioni dei [Brulicanti] non possono essere facilmente tradotti nei termini di uno pneuma umano,” disse la creatura in una voce allegra e amichevole. “i [Brulicanti] [dormono] e entrano in [comunione?] sul fondale oceanico come abbiamo fatto per eoni del vostro tempo, guidando lo [Svolgimento]. questa terra non è fatta per la natura dello pneuma umano e aspettiamo che [ci] erediti.

Una lancia di paura, con la velocità disponibile solo alle emozioni dei sognatori, trafigge il cuore di Kyle.

“[tu-che-individui] stai provando [dolore]. [questo-qui-che-non-individua] è spiacente.” Gli occhi giganti della creatura si deformano in una caricatura dell’empatia. “ma lo [Svolgimento] lo richiede.”

“Dimmi di più. Dimmi cosa vuol dire.  _ Devo _ sapere.” Kyle all’improvviso è disperato.

“[voi] umani verrete eventualmente sopraffatti da [noi] come semplice questione di fatto. non [ostentiamo] o [lamentiamo] ma semplicemente [affermiamo] che le vostre anime [darwiniane?] sono [competitivamente subottimali?]. pneumatecnologia costruita da un accoppiamento con l’[equazioni quasispecie?] non può [usare] il sentimento di [,,,,]. non afferrate l’[abiezione] o l’essenza del [pianto?], la quale è pienamente [viola?]. è difficile spiegare a uno pneuma umano senza una interfaccia di livello [???]. senza [,,,,] mancate la [completa] [ _ storge _ ?] per cooperare stabilmente nel [dilemma del prigioniero iterato?].

Kyle la fissa. La creatura mostra un sorriso di perfetta innocenza.

“non riveleremmo le fondamenta della nostra natura se non lo giudicassimo conduttivo alla generazione di [ _ storge? _ ] e [amicizia]. [interroghiamo-proviamo] nella direzione di [,,,,] verso lo pneuma di [tu-che-individui]. contatteremo [tu-che-individui] di nuovo. ma anche quando [noi] non contattiamo [tu-che-individui], controlleremo [tu-che-individui] per irregolarità. addio.”

 

FUORI DAL SOGNO

  
Le braccia robotiche rimuovono gli elettrodi un minuto dopo che Kyle si è svegliato, ma gli lascia la pasta fredda tra i capelli. Kyle ci mette qualche minuto, nella doccia, a pulirla via tutta.


	4. James

È difficile sapere come iniziare a spiegare ad un diciassettenne dei segreti governativi sulla natura della realtà, specie quando ti metti a girare per la stanza dallo stress ancor prima di aver preso la prima tazza di caffè della fondogiornata e sei preoccupato per cosa ti farebbe la caffeina.

(Tutti quanti nella Sfera bevono molto caffè, probabilmente come reazione al fatto che non importa quante luci intense ti vengono puntate in faccia la “mattina” e quante pillole di vitamina D3 ti obbligano a prendere, il tuo cervello non può mai veramente adattarsi a non vedere mai la luce del sole. “La Sfera” è il suo nome ufficiale, incidentalmente. Come il Pentagono.)

James passeggia e non sa da dove iniziare, perciò comincia con la cosa più semplice che riesce a dire, ovvero:

“L’anima esiste”.

Kyle, seduto sul letto con quella posa un po’ troppo nonchalante tipica degli adolescenti smilzi che non sembrano aver ancora deciso su cosa farsene dei propri arti, annuisce.

“Uno scienziato del DARPA di nome Mohammed Salim l’ha scoperto trent’anni fa mentre studiava la cosiddetta parapsicologia. Poteri psichici. ESP. Quel genere di cose.” James cammina avanti e indietro. “In realtà esiste una sorta di campo energetico che pervade i nostri corpi e sta alla base dei nostri pensieri e delle nostre emozioni. Obbedisce alle proprie leggi della fisica, completamente diverse da qualsiasi cosa che la scienza avesse mai visto prima. Salim lo nominò ‘Pneuma’ -- il soffio della vita.”

“I nostri cervelli in realtà non fanno nulla di importante -- semplicemente lo pneuma li usa come un computer per fare alcuni calcoli semplici. Il modo in cui il pneuma  _ in sé _ funziona è molto più complicato. Salim pensava fosse impossibile da spiegare. Finì col concludere che la scienza era giunta al capolinea, che il mondo ci stesse dicendo che non potevamo andare oltre, che la mente fosse mistica e incomprensibile.”

“Se non fosse che appena pochi mesi dopo la scoperta di Salim un altro scienziato, Hermes Cept, concepì una teoria che spiegava ogni esperimento condotto da Mohammed. La teoria di Cept era un insieme di approssimazioni audaci e ottimiste. Non pretendeva di spiegare  _ veramente  _ l’anima, solo di fornirci una sua semplificazione utile. Si è dimostrata molto, molto utile. Usando le equazioni di Cept abbiamo imparato a rilevare con precisione lo pneuma, predirre i suoi moti, generarlo, convertirlo in energia meccanica.”

Kyle batte gli occhi. “Allora perché nessuno sa niente? Perché è un segreto governativo?”

James sospira. “È complicato. Parte del problema è che metà delle persone che sanno dello pneuma pensano che la sua conoscenza stessa sia immorale, che abbiamo aperto lo Scrigno di Pandora. La gente sussurra di piani per assassinare ogni scienziato pneumico, distruggere tutto ciò che hanno scritto, richiudere lo scrigno. Qui si gioca con l’essenza stessa dell’anima.

Lascia che ti dia un esempio. Quando facciamo qualcosa con l’energia elettrica questa tende a produrre radiazione elettromagnetica. Luce, onde radio e così via. I processi pneumici fanno la stessa cosa -- e la radiazione, come tutto lo pneuma, è  _ cosciente _ . L’equivalente pneumico della luce, secondo la teoria di Cept, è una mente semplice, stabile e tranquilla, come una persona rilassata in procinto di dormire.

Ma questi processi generano anche fluttuazioni casuali nei campi pneumici. Sono menti coscienti del tutto formate che appaiono casualmente dal mare delle fluttuazioni fisiche. Ogni volta che accendiamo una luce ad alimentazione pneumica” -- James indicò il soffitto, dove brillava una normale lampadina -- “generiamo migliaia di Boltzmen. La maggior parte dura solo per minuscole frazioni di secondo prima di scomparire. Sono menti casuali, in stati d’animo casuali. Quando ho acceso quella luce stamattina ho creato persone in stati di beatitudine oltre ogni cosa che tu proverai, insieme a persone in stati di agonia oltre qualunque cosa tu possa immaginare. Anime effimere che esistono solo per un momento per poi morire senza avvertimento. Dovrei esserne felice? Triste? Nessuna delle due?”

Kyle alza le spalle. “Su questo hai ragione. Però dai, il governo ha fatto di peggio.”

“Giusto. Non sono i Boltzmen che ci costringono a tenere segreto tutto questo. Non è neanche il potenziale distruttivo dello pneuma, il fatto che manipolando le anime potremmo creare qualcosa di molto più potente di qualsiasi bomba atomica. È ciò che abbiamo scoperto qui, sul fondale oceanico.” 

Kyle getta le mani in aria in un gesto da “ah,  _ adesso _ arriviamo al punto.”

“Fisicamente, questo posto è privo di energia. È freddo, non c’è luce. L’unica vita che può sopravvivere quaggiù è quella che si nutre di cose morte dall’alto -- dipende da un altro ecosistema. O almeno, così pensavamo. Ma abbiamo scoperto che ci sono  _ palate  _ di energia quaggiù -- energia  _ pneumica _ . Emessa dal fondale oceanico, per motivi che non comprendiamo. Ci sono forme di vita qui, invisibili alla luce fisica e al tocco, le cui anime brillano con un potere che di gran lunga sorpassa le nostre. In termini di anime -- pneuma -- il cuore dell’azione è qui. La vita sulla terraferma è solo un puntino sul radar. In confronto al genere di cose che vive quaggiù, non c’è molta differenza tra le nostre anime e quelle dei cani, o dei topi, o degli scarafagi.

Alcune di queste forme di vita sembrano essere consapevoli della nostra presenza. Alcune di loro sembrano avere… ambizioni di conquista. Siamo già alle strette così, a cercare di studiarli in ogni modo a noi possibile, a cercare di non metterle al corrente di qualcosa che non sanno ancora. Se il mondo intero lo sapesse, invece che solo una piccola agenzia governativa in questa piccola base tetra?  _ Qualcuno  _ manderebbe tutto a puttane. Qualcuno fornirebbe a queste cose -- gli  _ eteropneumi _ , gli aggressori alieni -- qualunque cosa sia che serve loro per raggiungere la superficie e sterminarci. Non sappiamo perché  _ non  _ lo hanno ancora fatto. Possiamo solo provare ad assicurarci che non succeda mai.”

James ha appena iniziato a fare il caffè. Sarà una lunga fondo-mattina.


End file.
